Through Death Comes New Life
by Aegle831
Summary: What if Chris appeared 7 years after he died? But when he
1. A Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the Charmed characters.  
  
Present-Apartment-Night.  
  
The bedroom was a bit chilly because the doors to the porch were open but the woman sleeping inside the room certainly didn't mind. This woman was about nineteen years old and had long brown hair. She begins to toss and turn in her bed and keeps mumbling about something. Soon she sits up in her bed, wide-awake, breathing rapidly. She quickly gets up and walks out to the porch. Once she is out there, she immediately turns to the West. She sees a star fade into the Western horizon. A slight breeze blows, sending chills up her spine and she whispers, "The hero has fallen." She then quickly makes the sign of reverence before rushing back to her room, closing the glass doors behind her.  
  
She knows what she must do. As a Priestess of the Goddess a ritual must be performed to commend this unknown fallen hero into the hands of the Blessed Goddess. She begins by binding her hair back and for the first time the small dark blue crescent moon tattooed on her brow is visible. The woman places a dark blue robe with a matching veil on and then fills a silver pitcher with water and blesses it. Then swiftly but gracefully walks from her bedroom into the living room. In a corner of the room is a small altar. There she lit candles and incense. She pours the water into a large silver bowl. Then she kneels before the altar to begin the necessary prayers and ritual. "Oh Great Goddess, you who are the Virgin Bride, the Holy Mother, and the Old Crone, you who care for all your children, I ask of thee to take this unknown hero and welcome him unto you. Welcome into the bountiful feast and into the warm halls of his fathers. May he rest in peace and know your love." At this she picked up the bowl of water "With this water O'Goddess wash him and make him whole again." She was about to pour the water onto the altar but she felt herself going into a trance. Something that caught her off guard but she knew she could not fight this. So she allowed the vision to come unto her. She saw a woman, the most beautiful woman ever, she was clothed in the sun, and had the moon at her feet and a crown of twelve stars atop her head. This brilliant woman spoke "My child, my servant, an unique thing has happened. You know what has happened, the child of a heavenly one and a powerful mortal has been slain. You saw it in your dream. Write that dream down. But this child, this hero, shall be given another chance. He shall be yours and You shall be his. Be thou blessed, my child." And with this the vision of the woman ended. Another vision came unto her. She saw the night sky, she saw a star, who has just nearly reached the one-fourth of its' journey across the sky. She understood that to be herself. And then she saw a star fade into the western sky and understood that to be the hero. But then, a miraculous thing happened, the fallen star came back from the West and it moved back through the sky until it rested next to her star. Suddenly her vision ended and she collapsed upon the floor unconscious.  
When she awoke she knew she had work to do. The hero, the one that she is now bound to by the Great Goddess, would be here soon. She knew that he would be weak and need to be nursed back to health for a while, so she began to prepare for that. She went into the spare bedroom. There she preformed a ritual to bless the room; to ask the Great Goddess to make the room one of swift healing. She made sure the room smelled that of lavender and then watched all the bedding in lavender. She went to the store to get various herbs that promote healing and foods to nourish this hero. Soon she was done and all she could do is wait. 


	2. The soul takes flight to the world that ...

Thank-you to all your reviews! Please keep reviewing! And if you were wondering, yes, I am a Chris fan. I was heart-broken at his death, but also rejoiced because he died like the true hero I knew him to be.

* * *

"The soul takes flight to the world that is eternal... invisible. But there arriving she is sure of bliss, and forever dwells in paradise." –Lady Jane Grey reading Plato

* * *

Present-Manor  
  
There he was, dying. He couldn't believe it. He would never go back home, to the future. He would never see how his world had changed; see Wyatt or his cousin Melinda. "God, Melinda," he wept silently thinking of his beloved cousin, "I promised her I would come back, that I would never leave her." So much regret he had now. He would never get to see his mom and aunts again, never see if they were alive in his future. "I am truly dying. This is the end." He thought to himself. A sense of peace rushed over him. "Maybe this is for the best. Somehow this will allow everything to work out in the end." By coming back he had been so blessed. He was able to see and even get close to his mother again. His mother, he loved her so much. "I hope she will be okay. I don't want to cause her anymore suffering." He smiled, "Of course she will be okay. She will never even loose me." Then he thought of how blessed he had been with his father. He grew up resenting this man. He hated him most his life and never really had a relationship with him. But coming back he got a father and had a relationship with him. He had grown to love him dearly. "I just hope he doesn't blame himself for this and he knows how much I love him." He heard a noise in the hallway and looked over to find Paige. He wondered if she knew how much she meant to him. She was the one who always looked out for him and Melinda, especially after Phoebe and Piper died. It had been fun seeing her so young and without worries. Knowing that she was there was a comfort. He wouldn't die alone. She smiled at him, clearly fighting back the tears "Hey hun. How are you feeling?" She stated as she bent down to kiss him on the forehead, then sat down next to him.  
  
He smiled, "Like I am dying."  
  
She frowned clearly not getting the humor. "Chris, I...."  
  
Before she could answer, he replied, "I know. I love you too." He paused for a second looking at her, "You know, in the future, you were the best aunt a guy could ask for. You took care of me and....well you took care of us after the incidents. You were beyond incredible. Thank-you."  
  
She smiled, a hit of mischief in her eyes, "Any chance I could know who the other person is and what the "incidents" are?"  
  
"You never did give me any slack and no I can't tell you. Future Consequences." He answered. His breathing began to become shallower and he knew it was just a matter of time and from the look on his aunt's face, she did too. "You know, I have been thinking. Maybe me dying is a good thing. Like it would be better this way. We both know Gideon has to die and we both know without the power of three you and Phoebe can't vanquish him and we both know, right now, Dad wouldn't kill him. Maybe by my death, it will be enough motivation to get Dad to do something he would never do. Get him to kill Gideon."  
  
Paige clearly shocked "Chris, don't talk like that. We'll figure everything out. And you will be okay." She said trying to smile and fight back the tears.  
  
Suddenly, Darryl and that Inspector came barging through the door. "Paige, times up. Now get out." A cop grabbed her arm and started to pull her out. She was now crying, looking at Christ and pleading with Darryl. "Please, let me stay. He, he is dying. Please, let me stay with him."  
  
Christ just looked at her and smiled. He was getting so tired. He wanted Paige to stay, but not if they were going to hurt her. "It's okay, really, Paige." She was thrown out of the room, crying. He was alone, again. At least he was in his parents' bed, someplace that made him feel safe. He smiled thinking of all the times he slept in the bed with his mom and dad after having a nightmare. It was so soothing. But the cops being there was un-nerving. He could hear Darryl say "He is dying. We should just let him die. Come on lets go." The cops, as suddenly as they came, left. He also heard another voice, his father's. He looked over at the door and saw Leo entering. A wave of relief rushed over Chris. He wouldn't be alone in the end. The end was near now. He could feel it but he wasn't scared. "Hey" he said.  
  
His father was kneeling beside him, begging him to hang on and don't leave. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay more then anything in the world, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
"Please, don't give up." Leo cried, stroking his son's hair.  
  
Didn't his Dad know he wasn't giving up? He was doing what was necessary to save Wyatt. He was letting go. He looked over at his father with pleading eyes, "You either."  
  
Then he closed his eyes. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. His breathing began to slow, and he began to float away. He could hear his father faintly still and knew he was there. His father was there for him. He then died and faded away, leaving Leo alone.  
  
But Chris, he was suddenly enveloped in a bright light, a light brighter then sun. For the first time since before his mom died, he was happy, at peace and surrounded completely by love. When he opened his eyes, he saw a woman. This woman was clothed in the sun, the moon was at her feet and upon her head was a crown of twelve stars. She smiled at him and stretched out her hand. Chris took her hand and blinked. When he opened them, he was in the sky surrounded by stars. And this woman, this beautiful woman was there. "Where, where am I? And, and who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My child," She smiled at him, "You are where no other has been. You are in my dwelling place. And I am your Mother. I am the Great Goddess, the weaver of fate, the giver and taker of life, the Virgin Bride, the Holy Mother, and the Old Crone."  
  
He smiled at her, wide-eyed, he asked "Then my Great Mother, why am I where no other has been?" "You Chris are a unique case, which has stirred in me some great compassion for you. You see, you have a soul and yet you cannot go to the future because you do not exist and you cannot stay in the present because you were killed in the Great Battle. It is because of your unique situation and your heroic deeds that I am going to grant you a rare gift." She smiled at him.  
  
"A Rare gift?" Chris questioned.  
  
"Yes, you shall be given a new life, a new identity, with no knowledge of who you once were or that you died. Does this please you?" She questioned a clearly shocked Chris.  
  
"Umm, I suppose my Great Mother. But will I still be a witch? Will I still have my powers?" He questioned.  
  
"You shall still be a witch, you will still have your TK but you will not retain your whitelighter powers." She smiled at him, reading his mind, "And you will not have to worry about the Elder's assigning Leo has your whitelighter. I shall command the Elders not do that, since it is I who they answer too. Does this please you?"  
  
He sat thinking, and then replied "Yes. But one more question, you said 'new life' what does that mean?"  
  
She smiled, "soon you shall know." And with that she smiled and waved her hand and everything went dark. 


	3. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Authors note: I want to thank everyone for reading this and for their reviews! Please keep reviewing!

* * *

**_Can't Help Falling In Love _**

_by Elvis Presley _

_Wise men say only fools rush in _

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_Darling so it goes _

_some things are meant to be _

_take my hand, take my whole life too _

_for I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_Darling so it goes _

_some things are meant to be _

_take my hand, take my whole life too_

_ for I can't help falling in love with you _

_for I can't help falling in love with you  
_

* * *

Present-Apartment  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was in a place he never saw before. He was so confused, lost, scared; he didn't know where he was or who he was for that matter. To make matters worse his head was throbbing and he was so exhausted he barely could move. He slowly looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. As he searched the room, his eyes fell upon someone: a girl, maybe 19. She was beautiful, almost angelic. She has long brown hair and these piercing green eyes. He had no idea who this girl was but he felt safe with her. Deep within himself he knew that him and his girl were never to part again, their destinies now lie together. She approached him and bent down to help him up. "Come on now, let's get you out of those clothes and into a bed." She said smiling at him as they made their way into a bedroom. She helped him get undressed and yet he was not embarrassed. All he could really think about was sleeping. She soon had him tucked away into bed and he was fast asleep not long afterward.  
  
Once she was sure he was asleep, she went through this pockets to find some clue to who this mysterious man whom she was destined to be with, was. She found a wallet. Inside she found a small piece of paper with a message "You great hero have been given a new life and destiny. She is yours and you are hers." She also found a driver's license. His name, she found out was Gabriel Caldwell and he didn't live too far from here. She smiled to herself and then said a quick blessing to the Goddess. She decided that she should start to make some lunch but before she could start on that, she heard a loud crash from Gabriel's room. She ran to the room, to discover Gabriel awake up and everything in the room looked like it had been thrown up in the air. Gabriel smiled sheepishly at her "Sorry, I was dreaming and didn't realize I was using my powers."  
  
"Well he is a witch. Good. I don't have to hide my powers then. At least after some sleep he looks better." She thought to herself.  
  
Gabriel watched her as she thought to herself. The silence between them was making him every uncomfortable. "So.....I want to thank-you for caring for me. You wouldn't happen to have a name or know who I am would you?"  
  
She tried to suppress her giggles "I am Mariam. And you, dear, are Gabriel or at least that is what your drivers license says."  
  
Mariam went and got the stuff she took from his pockets and sat next to the bed and showed him the stuff.  
  
"See" as she points to his license "this says your name is Gabriel Caldwell. You are 22 years old. And that you don't live all that far from here." And then she hands him the slip of paper. He reads it and looks at her and asked, "what in the world does this mean?"  
  
She smiles at him "Not now. Right now, you need to eat. I shall be right back with your food."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Gabriel grew in strength and him and Mariam grew closer. On this day, they were out for a picnic at the local park.  
  
"Mariam, what is the crescent moon on your forehead?" he asked her.  
  
"Always asking questions that one. How I love him though." She thought to herself. "The tattoo of the crescent moon on my forehead, marks me as a priestess of the Great Goddess. The one who has sent you to me. My family comes from a long line of witch-priestesses and prophetesses who are from the holy Isle of Avalon. That is why, in my apartment you see stacks of books. Some are very old. But all of the contain the prophecies of my ancestors."  
  
"So does that mean you will tell me what this piece of paper means?" As he pulled out that mysterious paper from his pocket.  
  
She sighed. "I shall tell you all that I know, from my own visions and that from my ancestors. To begin: There was a child born to a heavenly being and a very powerful mortal. His star was very bright and so was his life, it was filled with love. But this life was also filled with sorrow. Well this child grew into a man. And this man became a hero for he defended the past, present and future. Well there was a mighty battle between this blessed hero and a great dragon. The dragon wanted to destroy the past, present and future. So the hero and dragon fought. But in the end the dragon slew the hero. And the hero's star fell into the West. But then a glorious thing happened. A woman clothed in the sun and the moon at her feet and a crown of twelve stars upon her head, raised this fallen hero, his fallen star, and gave him a new destiny. She placed his star next to a servant of hers, a priestess. From this born again hero and this ancient line of priestess shall come the most blessed children." She blushed slightly at the last part, avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"So, wait, the hero would be me and you would be the servant to the Goddess." He questioned. She nodded and Gabriel's eyes widen at the implications of this all. He already knew he loved this girl but he didn't like the fact that this was all prophesied. "Get over this. This is not a big deal." He repeated to himself. This girl was all he now had in the world. Over the past few weeks she had helped him discover what life he had. They had discovered at his apartment that he had a bank account with a rather large amount of money. They also discovered that he was an investment advisor at a large firm in downtown San Francisco. She had been so patient and kind to him, when he didn't have anyone else. He arrived in her apartment a little over a month ago, with no idea who he was or where he was, and she took care of him. In the process he fell in love with her. He saw her staring at him waiting for him to say something about this new revelation. Instead he leaned over kissed her forehead, grabbed her hands and stood up. "Come on Mariam, lets go swing on the swings!" pulling her up to her feet.  
  
She giggled at him and smiled "You know you can be such the child!" And followed him over to the swings. They sat down next to each other on the swings and starting talking about anything that would come to mind. They sat there talking until late afternoon.  
  
"You know if we are ever going to make it to dinner we better get going Gabe." He nodded in agreement but something else was clearly on his mind. "What is it? Nothing is wrong is it? If it about the prophesy...."  
  
"No, No, nothing about the prophesy," he answered, "Well maybe a little, but Mariam I know we have only known each other a month, but I, I love you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you."  
  
"I know Gabe, I love you too." She smiled at him, looking deeply into his eyes. She thought, "God, I could get lost for all eternity in his eyes." but then she snapped back to reality. "But seriously, if we are ever going to make dinner, we need to leave, like now."

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant barely on time. It was a little place on the coast about a half hour North of San Francisco. It was an Italian restaurant, which had dancing out on the patio under the stars. There they sat, out on the patio, under the stars. They sat there for what seemed hours just talking, listening to the music and watching the people dance. Soon a song began to play, and Mari squealed with delight. Gabe looked at her, wanting to know what all the fuss was about. "This is one of my most favorite songs, 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley." She said smiling across the table at Gabe.  
  
Almost as soon as she said that, the look of mischief came to his eyes. He stood up and held out his hand "Dance with me," he pleaded.  
  
The song continued to play. _"...Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you..."_ as she took his hand. There they danced under the star-lit sky. To this more then perfect song. "This night could not get any better." Mari thought to herself, resting her head against Gabe's chest. She wished that this moment could last forever. Perfect was the only way to describe it.  
  
"Mari" he whispered into her ear, "I have a question for you."  
  
She looked up at him startled. "What in the world could he have to ask me, right now?" She thought....  
  
"Will you do me the honor and marry me?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes, those eyes that he knew so well.  
  
She smiled, "of course!" and then she kissed him. They stood there, kissing, as the song finished playing.... _"Like a river flows surely to the sea; Darling so it goes; some things are meant to be; take my hand, take my whole life too; for I can't help falling in love with you; for I can't help falling in love with you."_


	4. To Move On

I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Please, keep reviewing....and I promise, we shall be getting to the future soon when Gabe/Chris and the sisters finally meet up.

* * *

_"Some people come into our lives: some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same."_

-Tennille Winfrey-

* * *

Present-Manor.  
  
It had been three weeks since Chris died and Piper had only been home for a week and a half. Leo had told her what happened Chris only a few days prior and since then she had barely left her room. She sat there and watched her newborn son sleep, thinking "He looks so peaceful. Angelic really." Then memories of him, grown, came flooding back to her. Her son, her hero, was dead. This little baby would grow into that brave young hero she had known and loved. She kissed his soft head, carefully so not to wake him and then turned to walk to her bed. Around her room were the few belongings that Chris owned. She had not yet been able to part with them. They remained the last connects that she had to her grown son. She grabbed his jacket, the old beaten up jacket of his, and held it to her. "It still smells like him," she thought as her smiled. And then she started to cry, realizing once again that he was really and truly gone.  
  
Meanwhile down in the kitchen Paige and Phoebe sat at the table, feeding Wyatt. "Do you think we should be worried, Phoebe? It has been nearly a week and we have hardly seen Piper." Paige questioned looking up to her sister.  
  
"She just needs some time. She found out that her son died. A mourning period is necessary for that." Just as she finished answering, the familiar sound and sight of orbs appeared. It was Leo, clearly distressed.  
  
"Hey there" and upon seeing Wyatt, he kissed his heads.  
  
"So where have you been these past few days? We have been calling you. Piper is a wreck." Phoebe asked looking up at him.  
  
"I know I heard you, but I wasn't able to leave. I....I was on trial. But what about Piper? Where is she?" Leo replied  
  
"She is upstairs. You should go talk to her." Paige answered, "But before you do, what about this trial? What was it for? And what was decided?"  
  
"It was about me killing Gideon. By killing him, I had forsaken the Elders. Because of this I was put on trial to decide my fate. Eventually, the decided not to clip my wings but rather they decided to make me a Whitelighter again. I have become your Whitelighter again." Leo stated smiling.  
  
"Really?!" Phoebe looked up in surprised "so that means that you are staying! That is wonderful news. But Leo, can you please go talk to Piper. She is a wreck; she has barely left her room since you told her."  
  
"Of course." And he orbed upstairs. He knocked on the door softly before he opened the door. When he opened the door, she saw her curled up on the bed, clutching one of Chris' jackets, crying. "Oh Piper!" and he rushed over to her side.  
  
"Leo?" She looked up to find him. Immediately she sat up, and hugged him. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I am not sure Piper, but I know Chris would want us to live. He wouldn't want to see you like this. He would want us to go on, to live, to be happy and give him the life he is suppose to have." Looking her straight in her eyes. He began to wipe her tears away.  
  
"But how Leo? He is dead. How am I suppose to just get over that?" She looking at Leo, pleading, "You know, there are times when I miss him so much that all I want to do is hold the baby. Knowing that I am holding him, somehow makes it hurt less, miss him less. But there are other times, Leo, I can even look at my baby. It reminds me of what we have lost. And looking at the baby just hurts too much. I want to rejoice because I just had this wonder and beautiful baby boy and yet I want to mourn for the loss of my heroic son. What am I to do? What kind of mother is that? Will this pain never end? Will I always have this gapping hole in my heart?"  
  
"Piper, I do not know what we will do. I only know that only time can heal this wound and that you are the best possible mother that Chris and Wyatt could ever have. Chris said so himself, so many times before. And never doubt that for a moment, Piper. Chris loved you dearly. He adored you. Only a wonderful mother would have that devotion. This hole, this wound, that our hearts have with the loss of him, shall heal. It will take time and it will never fully heal, but it will fade. Our pain shall fade and brings me hope that we will make it through this tragedy. We will do it together. I won't be leaving again." He smiled at her, "I love you, Piper."  
  
"Leo, I love you too." She said, as they both smiled looking down Chris' jacket. "But Leo how can you stay? You are an Elder..." She questioned.  
  
"I, I have been demoted. I am once again you and your sister's Whitelighter. They also said that you and your sisters shall be my only charges." He said smiling at her.

* * *

Slowly life began to get back to normal, well as normal as it could be. But for getting back to "normal" never happened. She never really accepted that Chris died. Something inside her told her that he wasn't but that was nothing more than feeling. It was that feeling, however, that kept her going, gave her hope. It did not help that every once and awhile she thought she saw him. She often saw him with a girl who had long brown hair. Once she thought she saw him and this girl on the swings in the park. He looked so happy. Another time it was in the grocery store and once in P-3 on a Saturday night. Every time she told her sisters or Leo, they told her it wasn't him and that he was dead. She knew they thought she was seeing things. And she couldn't blame them. She began to try and convince herself that what they said was true; that Chris was really dead, and those sightings was her mind playing tricks on her. But no matter how hard she tried, she knew in her heart that he wasn't really gone. So instead she kept these sightings to herself and went on with her life. 


	5. A Reunion

Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I am so glad you all are enjoying it. Please keep reviewing! (-:

* * *

_"Fear not for the future, weep not for the past."_

-Percy Bysshe Shelley-

* * *

Soon days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and months into years, and life went on in the Halliwell Manor. No one ever really got over the loss of Chris, but watching him grow up as a happy child brought to everyone so much joy and hope. In their hearts they knew everything would be okay. As life went on in the Halliwell Manor, many things changed. Less then a year after Chris died, Paige became a teacher at the Magic School and soon met her husband Perry. That same year Phoebe met her husband, Drew. He was an innocent that they had saved. When Chris was a little over 5 years old, Phoebe had a little girl, whom she named Melinda. Then on one fateful day, a little over 7 years since Chris died, something happened, something no one had expected.....

* * *

Future-Manor.  
  
"Chris, Wyatt, hurry up or else you won't be able to have breakfast before you leave for school!" Piper shouted up the stairs.  
  
She returned to the kitchen to find her youngest sister eating some crazy breakfast of bananas, pickles, and cheese. "Paige that is the weirdest combination of food I have ever seen!" She said giggling at her little sister.  
  
"Hey, I am just happy that I can eat. She has finally decided to stop making mommy sick. So I really don't care how weird it is." Paige stated will patting her slightly swollen belly. She was now just a little over four months pregnant.  
  
Soon two boys came racing into the kitchen. One was a blonde and the other had brown hair. "Morning Mom! What's for breakfast?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Pancakes," Piper said, smiling at her younger son Chris. She knew that pancakes were his favorite. Piper always had a tendency to spoil him. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. "but you two better eat fast. You have to leave for school soon."  
  
Piper couldn't help but smile as she sat and watched her family eat. Her two boys, they were happy and healthy. They had a father who adored them both and a mother who would give anything for them. They had a normal life, well as normal as a Halliwell could have. They are having the childhood that they both deserved. When Piper snapped back to reality when she heard her younger sister saying it was time to go.  
  
"Bye Mom" her sons shouted back at her, as they ran behind their aunt, making their way to school. Once they had left, the house was silent. She began to clean up the breakfast dishes. Leo then orbed in, "Piper, we need to talk."  
  
"Yea, sure, Leo. Sit down."  
  
"Piper, the Elders have assigned me another family to me as Charges. I am still the family's Whitelighter, but now I have an additional five, well soon to be six, new charges," Leo said clearly upset. "But why? Why now, Leo? And what is this five soon to be six business?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well you see, I have a whole other family. It is a young couple, with 3 children. Their fourth child will be born in about a month. I think I was assigned because of where this family is living." Leo stated, still clearly annoyed and upset with the Elders for doing this.  
  
"What do you mean 'where they are living'? And don't they already have a whitelighter"  
  
"As in they are living next store. They are our new neighbors. The couple who are moving into Dan's old house. From what little I know, their whitelighter was killed. I guess the pregnant wife was kidnapped by a darklighter and when the whitelighter came, the darklighter killed the whitelighter. But there is more to this; like some unseen consequence that even the Elder's do not know about." Leo stated staring off into nothingness.  
  
When he came back he smiled at his wife, "Piper, I must go. They want to brief me on the family. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor and invite them over for dinner tonight. It would make meeting them a whole lot easier. Plus they are going to be our neighbors. Our children will end up playing together."  
  
"Sure, I was thinking about doing that anyways." She kissed her husband goodbye just as he was orbed out.

* * *

It was 1pm before Piper could make it over to the new neighbors house. She started over to the house that she had spent so much time in, so many years before. It was somewhat odd going back over there now. But there was something about this house, or the people moving in that drew Piper there. So she knocked on the door. She waited for what felt like an eternity. A young woman opened the door. She was clearly very pregnant and she held a small boy who was no more then a year old. A young girl hid behind her legs, trying to hide but at the same time see who this person at their door was. The woman who answered had long brown hair, and these piercing green eyes. She smiled at Piper.  
  
"Hi, my name is Piper, Piper Halliwell. I live next door. I am Leo's wife."  
  
"Ah yes! Please come in!" the young woman gestured, "My name is Mariam, you can call me Mari. This is my daughter Chrissy and this is my son Warren." She said shaking her hand. Piper looked up at her in surprise upon hearing the names.  
  
They made their way to the living room, "Is there anything I can get you? Water? Lemonade? Tea?" Mariam asked Piper as they sat down.  
  
"Oh no thank-you!" Piper said looking around the house. Boxes where everywhere, but once everything was unpacked it will be very nice. "If you don't mind me asking, I heard that you had 3 children....You certainly don't look old enough to have that many children!"  
  
Mariam couldn't help but giggle, "I am 27 years old. I start early, you could say. I meant my husband, Gabriel, when I was only 18. I was married on my 19th birthday and then 10 months later our eldest daughter, Prudence, was born. She is attending Magic School until she is old enough to go to Avalon. My husband should be home soon with Prue."  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said you started out young." Piper was getting a bit uncomfortable, all these names where connected to the Halliwell's, "How did you pick your children's names?"  
  
"My husband, Gabe, he insisted upon them. I tried to get to name them something else. I wanted to name Prue after my Great-Grandmother Elian but Gabe wouldn't have it. I finally gave up and let him name them." She smiled at Piper.  
  
There conversation was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from upstairs. And soon, man in his early 30's came bouncing down the stairs with a small girl upon his back. Chrissy, upon seeing who was coming down the stairs, immediately ran over to her father. He scooped her up, "So how is my bub today? Where you a good girl for mommy?"  
  
That voice, Piper knew that voice. But it couldn't be. "No, Piper, it is not him. Chris has been dead for over 7 years now." She regained her composure and stood to meet Gabriel. But when she turned around she saw someone she had dreamed of seeing again, but never expected to see again. She froze there, in shock; her face was as white as a ghost. She could hear Mariam saying "Piper, I would like you to meet my husband Gabriel and my daughter Prue." But all Piper could think about was the man she saw before her eyes. The ghost. "It can't be him. He is supposed to be dead. No Piper, get it together. This is not happening. Breathe Piper. He is not Chris." But every fiber in her being was telling her that her beloved son, whom she had lost so many years ago, was standing before her. She heard him speaking,  
  
"Piper? Piper? Can you hear me? Are you okay? It looks like you have seen a ghost. Maybe you should sit down." Gabe said motioning toward the couch.  
  
She laughed and thought silently to herself "seen a ghost. If you only knew. This can't be happening. I need to get out of here."  
  
"No, no I am fine. I was just a bit taken back about how much you looked like someone I once knew many years ago. But I really must be going..."Piper started toward the door, "I was hoping that you and your children would come over to dinner tonight. You know, meet Leo. The kids can play. Nothing too formal." She turned to ask the ghost and his wife.  
  
"Sounds great! What time?" Mariam said smiling. "Around six! Well see you then." And Piper walked briskly out the door.  
  
As Gabriel closed the door, he turned to his wife and said, "Somehow she seems familiar. Like I have known her before. But I am not sure how. I have never met her before. Weird."

* * *

She had never walked so fast in her life. She could not get home fast enough. "How could that be him, Piper? He has been dead. No he hasn't and you have felt it all along. You know it is he Piper. But how? How could this be?" She finally reached the door. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, she slid to the floor, and started to cry. "How, How can this be? Why is he here? Why doesn't he know who I am?" All she could do was cry. Seeing him had just opened her old wounds. Wounds that never fully closed, but it still made it hurt much worse. All she could do is cry there, on the floor. She needed someone and so she waited for someone to come. Eventually someone did come, Leo. Her beloved Leo came to her.  
  
When Leo orbed in, he found his wife on the floor near the door, weeping. "Piper, what is wrong? What has happened?" Leo asked kneeling down besides her.  
  
"I, I saw him Leo. I saw Chris, adult Chris." She looked at him pleading, hoping that he would believe her this time.  
  
"Piper you know that is not true. He is dead. He died. I was there." Leo stated, recalling that painful memory.  
  
Piper just looked at, helpless. She knew she was alone. Leo wasn't going to listen or believe her. So she turned away from and just cried. They sat there in silence for what seemed hours. It only broke at the sound of the return of their children, Chris and Wyatt, and Paige and her husband Perry. As the four came down the stairs, they all turned toward the sound of crying. They saw Piper, sitting on the floor, crying and Leo kneeling next to her. Before the boys could say anything, Paige looked to her husband and he nodded silently. "Come on boys, let's go get some food." Then the three of them disappeared in a swirl of bright orbs.  
  
Paige rushed over, asking "what happened?"  
  
"She saw HIM again."  
  
"oh" Paige realizing who the him was, "Piper, why don't we go sit down and I will go get you something to drink, and then we can talk about what exactly you saw."  
  
Leo helped, a reluctant and still clearly upset Piper, up and lead her to a near by couch. Meanwhile, Paige went into the kitchen to get Piper a glass of water. Almost immediately she called their sister, Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, I think you need to come over here like ASAP. Piper is very upset and claiming she saw adult Chris again...."  
  
"What?" Phoebe exclaimed, "I thought we were all over this. What happened?"  
  
"I am not sure. We are getting ready to talk about what happened....but Phoebe, I think you need to come over here like now."  
  
"Alright, but how about you come and orb me to the manor....." But before Phoebe could even finish her thought Paige had already orbed her back to the manor.  
  
"Well, geeze, Paige. Could you have waited any longer?" She said clearly annoyed with her younger sister. "Now come on, Piper needs us."  
  
Both walked out of the kitchen and joined Piper and Leo. Phoebe immediately hugged her sister. It didn't take an empath to know that Piper was hurt, confused and upset. "Piper, what happened?" She questioned.  
  
Piper looked up meekly at her sister, her eyes were red and puffy, "I, I, I saw him. I went next door and I saw him. He didn't seem to have a clue who I was. He looked so happy. He had a family."  
  
"Piper, you know that is not possible. Chris died over 7 years ago. I was there, and Leo was there." Paige pleaded with her sister.  
  
"No, no, it was him. I know it is him. I felt it with every fiber in my being; I felt it in my heart. Plus, learning the children's name, it only convinced me more. Who other then a Halliwell, my Chris, would name their children, Prue, Chrissy and Warren? Who?" Piper said, becoming more and more upset with each passing word. By the end, she was up and pacing.  
  
"Piper..." Phoebe started to say, but this only set her elder sister off more.  
  
"Don't you think I don't know what you all are thinking? 'Poor Piper, there she goes again.' I know who I saw, and I saw Chris. It was him. I shall even prove it. Tonight. They are coming over to dinner," she then stormed off to the kitchen to start making dinner.  
  
She left her sisters and Leo standing, bewildered at her behavior. The three of them exchanged worrisome glances.


	6. A ghost A Reunion A Revelation

I am so sorry this has taken me forever to get up. I haven't had much time to write and I have had a horrid case of writers block. So this is not the best chapter, and might be a tad bit confusion but if you have any questions please ask, and I shall surely answer them. Hopefully this case of writers block is over and a new chapter will be up within the next few days!  
  
Thanks to all for the reviews! Please keep reviewing!

X3-Leo hasn't seen him yet because well it was like that morning when Leo learned that Gabe and family were his charges. Plus it is Leo. Leo can be kinda oblivious to certain things. I mean he didn't firgure out Chris was his son and that was like so crystal clear.

X-SJ-I am seriously considering having Gabe remember who he was before as Chris....so you will just have to wait and see.

* * *

"If you don't believe in ghost, you've never been to a family reunion." -Ashleigh Brillant

* * *

The day dragged on slowly. Paige's husband, Perry returned with Chris and Wyatt around four or so. Immediately the boys ran upstairs to Wyatt's room to play a video game and a fight broke out over which one to play,  
  
"Wyatt! Why do we ALWAYS have to play what YOU want?' Shouted at his younger brother.  
  
"Because I am older and stronger. 'Sides you like to play those stupid games. You like to play those little kids games, they're no fun!" Wyatt sneered at his younger brother.  
  
"DAD! Wyatt won't let me play what I want! Make him let me play what I want!" Chris whined to his father.  
  
Leo walked in, "Do you two always have to fight? Can't you ever get along for once?" he said, clearly annoyed with his two young sons, "Wyatt, why don't you let your brother play what he wants..."  
  
"But Dad..."  
  
"But nothing...Just do it." Leo walked back down the stairs, to the Parlor, to join Phoebe, Paige and Perry who were now talking.  
  
"....Piper thought she saw Chris...." Paige said, looking at her husband.  
  
"What? That is impossible he is dead! Where did she see him?" he questioned, clearly confused by that which his wife was telling him.  
  
"She went next door to meet the new neighbors, who just so happen to be Leo's new charges. And the husband, Gabe, came home. Piper saw him and is now claiming that Gabe is Chris." Phoebe chimed in.  
  
So the four of them sat for the next hour discussing what had happened earlier that day. They were only interrupted when Phoebe's daughter came darting in the room.  
  
"Mommy!" the little girl, about 3 years old, with long brown hair, and ice blue eyes, ran to Phoebe gave her a hug.  
  
"Mel! How was your day at the zoo with daddy?" she asked her young daughter wiping the hair from.  
  
"I got to see Simba! And I got to pet a baby lamb! And daddy bought me this!" The little girl held got a stuffed animal of an elephant.  
  
Phoebe smiled at her young daughter, "Mel, it sounds like you had a wonderful day but why don't you go upstairs and play with Wyatt and Chris...."  
  
The little girl smiled and took off running up the stairs, just as Phoebe's husband, Drew entered the room. He felt the tension in the room and saw the look on everyone's faces. "Hey there honey" Phoebe said upon seeing her husband.  
  
"What is going on in here? Demon?" he asked as he bent down to kiss Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"Piper saw Chris, adult Chris when she went over to the new neighbor's house," Phoebe stated, holding her husband's hand.  
  
He stood there, knowing the implications of this all, "I thought we were pass this." He whispered, and then asked, "What are we going to do about this?"  
  
Leo spoke up, "We aren't sure. That is what we were trying to figure out. We can't do anything tonight. The neighbors will be here in about an hour. Hopefully, Piper will be okay for that. She has been in the kitchen, cooking for almost three hours now. I am worried."  
  
So there the five of them sat for the next hour. They sat mainly in silence. None where exactly sure what to say and none wanted to say what they were thinking. There was a creeping hope in the back of their minds, that just maybe Piper wasn't crazy and maybe Chris was really alive.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Piper was running around cooking anything imaginable from cookies, to casseroles to steaks. She was fuming. Her own sisters, her own husband, would not believe her. They all thought she was crazy. "How, How could they?!" She muttered under her breathed, "They will see. Yes, they will see...."

* * *

Just past six o'clock a knock on the door aroused the adults sitting in the living room. Phoebe jumped up in shock, her stomach in butterflies over meeting this man Piper claimed to be Chris. "I got it!" she yelled and ran to the door before anyone else moved. She stopped at the door, taking a deep breath to compose herself, and then opened the door. Much to her disappointment, there was no man, but a young woman clearly pregnant and 2 small girls. The woman smiled at her and extended her hand to shake Phoebes. "Hi, I am Mari. I live next door. Piper invited us over for dinner."  
  
"Oh yes! Please come in! I am Phoebe." She said leading Mari into the Parlor. When everyone looked up, expecting to see a man who looked much like Chris, and saw instead a young pregnant woman and her two young daughters, they were a bit shocked. Phoebe saw the look on her family's face and felt the confusion Mari was feeling and the fear the youngest was feeling. She immediately tried to end this by saying, "Well, Mari, meet the rest of the family. This is Paige and her husband Perry. That is my husband Drew," pointing toward the tall blonde man standing by the fireplace, "And finally, this is Leo." She said smiling toward her brother- in-law, "Everyone I want you to meet Mari and her daughters....." She said trailing off, realizing that she didn't know the girls names.  
  
Before her mother could speak, Prue, stated very matter-of-factly to the room, "I am Prue and this is my sister Chrissy" grabbing her younger sister out from behind their mother where she had been hiding.  
  
The whole room just exploded in laughter. Leo kneeled down so that he was eye level with the girls, and said to them, "Well Prue, and Chrissy, I am Leo. It is a pleasure meeting you two. How about I take you upstairs to play with the other children?" offering one of his hands to each of the girls. Prue almost immediately took his hand smiling. Chrissy however looked back to her mother, looking for approval. Her mother nodded her head, encouraging her young daughter and the little girl very slowly and cautiously took Leo's hand. They orbed up the stairs.

* * *

He orbed the two little girls up to where Wyatt, Chris and Mel were playing. Wyatt sat in front of a TV playing some sort of video game and Chris and Mel sat over in the corner coloring. "Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, I want you to meet Prue and Chrissy. The just moved in next door," Leo stated causing Wyatt to just roll his eyes and go back to playing his game and Chris and Melinda looked up and smiled.  
  
Immediately, Prue let go of Leo's hand and ran over to Wyatt, "Hey! What are you playing? Can I play too?" she questioned as she plopped down next to Wyatt.  
  
Leo and Chrissy stood there watching Prue quickly make friends with Wyatt. Then Leo led the little girl over to where Chris and Melinda sat coloring. Chrissy hung on to Leo's hand like her life depended on it. Leo knelt down besides the little girl and looked at her, "Chrissy, I want you to meet my son Chris and Phoebe's daughter, Melinda." He explained to her while Melinda looked up and smiled and so did Chris.  
  
There was something about Chris that made Chrissy less scared; that as long as she was with him nothing bad would happen to her; that the monsters could not get her. So she smiled back. "Chrissy now I am going to leave you here with Chris and Melinda so you can color. Are you okay with that?" questioned Leo. Chrissy nodded and sat down next to Chris. Leo smiled and disappeared into a cloud of bright orbs.

* * *

He reappeared in the Parlor where Paige, Phoebe, Drew, Perry and Mariam were all talking. "Gabe should be over shorting with Warren..." Mariam stated smiling and upon seeing Leo reappear, "welcome back!"  
  
"Thank-you..." but before he could finish there was another knock on the door, so he moved to answer the door. He opened the door to find a man with same color hair as Piper and had eyes that were hauntingly familiar, in the arms of this man, he held a baby boy, no more then a year old. Leo smiled, "Hey! You must be Gabe and this is your son Warren. It is a pleasure to finally meet you! I am Leo." And they shook hands, "why don't you come in? Your wife is in the living room with Paige, Phoebe and their husbands..." Leo said as he led them toward the Parlor.  
  
Leo entered the room first with Gabe and Warren following close behind. "Guys, I want you to meet Gabe and Warren," Leo stated to the room and then stepped aside to reveal the man with a child in his arms.  
  
"Oh my God! It can't be!" Paige whispered under her breath, bringing her hands to cover her mouth.  
  
"It is him." Phoebe squeaked out and started to reach her hand out to touch his face but only stopped by the sound of everyone rushing toward Paige who had fallen when she blacked out for a second.  
  
"I am fine, really. I am fine." Paige stated as everyone was checking to make sure she was fine. Paige made eye connect with her older sister, giving her a look like "go talk to Leo. Figure out what the hell is going on." Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Umm Leo, can I talk to you in the Conservatory?" Phoebe whispered as she grabbed her brother-in-laws arm. Mari and Gabe exchanged looks like "What the hell is going on here? Why do theses people keep freaking out at the site of Gabe?"  
  
Once they were in the Conservatory, Phoebe turned and looked at Leo, "What the hell is going on here? How can Chris still be alive? He died. How could he be alive?"  
  
"Phoebe, please don't tell you are actually believing what Piper said...."  
  
'What, Leo?! Gabe looks exactly like Chris did. He sounds exactly like him. Has the same color hair, eyes. Gabe is Chris, Leo!" Phoebe whispered though clearly upset with her brother-in-law.  
  
"Gabe clearly is just a resemblance of Chris. Gabe can't be Chris. Chris died. That is what happened." Leo said shaking his head.  
  
'Damn it. Denial.' Phoebe thought to herself, "Well Leo, will you at least do us sisters one thing, go and check with the Elders."  
  
"If it will end this non-sense once and for all, fine." And with that Leo orbed out of the Manor up to Elderville.

* * *

Phoebe then went into the kitchen to get her younger sister a glass of water and to apologize to her older sister. She entered the kitchen to find her older sister cooking up a storm. Any food she could think of, Piper was making, or had made. 'This cannot be good. She must be super- mad at us.' Phoebe thought. "Piper" she said softly.  
  
"What?" her sister snapped at her.  
  
Phoebe went and hugged her sister and Piper fell into her arms, "I am so sorry Piper that I didn't believe you about Gabe being Chris. You were right."  
  
Piper looked up at her sister in disbelief. Phoebe finally believed her. It was in this instant that all Piper's anger disappeared, "It is okay. I know if I were you I would have more then likely reacted the same way. So does this mean everyone else believes me now too?"  
  
"Well not exactly. I think Leo is living in denial. I sent him up to the Elders to see if they knew anything...." Phoebe said to her told sister and embraced her once again.

* * *

When Leo arrived "up there" in Elderville, he immediately knew something was wrong. It was dark, and the Elder's were not walking about, but were gathered together. So Leo snuck in closer so he could hear the discussion; he hid behind a large white pillar.  
  
"YOU BLUNDERING IDIOTS! HAVE YOU NO CLUE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" A woman's voiced boomed, and lighting stuck, lighting the room where the Elders were gathered. Leo saw someone he had never seen before but had heard about before....A woman who wore a crown of twelve stars upon her head. The Great Mother Goddess. It is only to her that the Elders answer to.  
  
"M'lady, what is that we have done to anger you so?" One of the senior Elder's asked.  
  
"You directly disobeyed my orders! You made Gabriel Cadwell and his family, Leo Wyatt's charges!" Leo looked up in surprise, 'This has to do with me? With Gabe? Could Piper have been truly right?' he thought to himself.  
  
Once again a senior Elder spoke up to the Great Goddess, "But my Holy Mother, we do not see why this is problem...."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't!" She snapped back, "You do not know this, but Gabriel Cadwell was Chris Halliwell, well future Chris Halliwell. The boy, who came back from the future, stirred in me a great love and admiration. So when he died, a hero's death of course, I took that soul, which had no rightful place anymore, and gave Chris a new life; a new destiny. A life of happiness, one where he would no suffer, one where he would not know who he once was. He would have a new destiny. He would not remember who he once was and he was never to meet Chris' family. Hence why I commanded thee not to make Gabriel and his wife and children, Leo Wyatt's charges. But you stupid idiots never listen!"  
  
Leo heard this, and sunk to the floor with the newfound revelation he had discovered. Chris was alive, well sort of. He had a new life, a new destiny. But the son that Leo lost so many years ago was alive. And at this Leo wept.


End file.
